Habits
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: A collection of oneshots and drabbles about the Demolition Boys and their habits: Spencer likes folding things... [yaoi] Updated 14.01
1. Dancing : SB

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off Beyblade... I am simply borrowing the characters for my own amusement...

_Warnings: _Yaoi (boy x boy love)...

* * *

**Habits **

It wasn't often that Spencer took to sitting around while Bryan cleaned or cooked. He often helped in some way: reaching to clean the higher places in their apartment, lifting or moving the heavier furniture, cutting up the tougher peices of meat or vegetables. But when he did find himself watching Bryan instead of working, he gladly took on any insults Bryan threw his way with a barely concealed smile on his face.

Spencer didn't think Bryan had discovered why he allowed that.

As usual, the radio was on, louder than he thought they were allowed, but their neighbours hadn't knocked or banged on the walls or roof, so he didn't make an effort to move and turn it down. Spencer barely took notice of the song playing, though it pounded almost painfully in his ears, too entranced by Bryan.

Bryan was cooking, dressed in his usual baggy white house shirt, loose maroon pants and socks. He'd already peeled the carrots, potatoes and pumpkin and was now cutting them up. They were going to have a roast and Spencer could smell the lamb baking in the oven.

Bryan was singing silently to the song on the radio. It had become a habit. Spencer wasn't surprised to find that he knew all the words; Bryan lived with the radio on. Never, from the time he awoke in the morning to the time he went to bed (and sometimes not even then), was the radio turned off. Spencer had asked him about it once, and Bryan had answered by dodging the question, replying, "You can turn it off if it annoys you so much."

Spencer had given up trying to understand why the radio's noise almost comforted Bryan. But he left the subject alone and the radio on, it tended to bring good things anyway.

Spencer's gaze had slipped from Bryan's lips to his hips and he had to hide his smirk behind his orange, coffee cup as he watched Bryan's hips sway slightly to the beat of the music, now a soft, slow tune. It amused him to no end that Bryan, the person the media had described as 'cruel', 'heartless' and 'sadistic', would almost dance to anything. It also made him smile to think that Bryan didn't notice what he was doing.

"What are you looking at?" Oops.

Bryan was glaring at him, his emerald eyes narrowed, a frown gracing his lips. Spencer couldn't keep the smirk from his face as he took another sip of coffee, "Nothing, nothing."

"Yeah? Well, I think you ought to get up and actually do something, bar sit around and drink. You're going to end up being a lazy slob."

Spencer only nodded passively as Bryan went off into a quiet rant, mumbling about his qualms, still cutting up the vegetables. Spencer smiled at the confused glare he received when he rinsed his cup, wiped it, put it away and leant over Bryan's shoulder to peck his cheek, smiling slightly at the very pale pink blush that painted his lover's cheeks.

He smiled slightly, a small pull on the corner of his mouth, "You're doing a fine job on your own. I'll only get in the way." He couldn't help but chuckle at the frustrated growl Bryan made as he strolled into the living room, towards where their growling pile of ironing was waiting to be done. Spencer plugged in the iron and set up the ironing board.

Spencer didn't think Bryan knew what amused him so much. Not that he was going to tell him either. Spencer knew that if he did, Bryan would force himself to stop. Bryan deserved to enjoy himself, no matter how childish or 'weak' he'd think his actions were when he discovered what he was doing. Not to mention, that he would also be spoiling his own entertainment if he did.

Spencer smiled to himself, moving to place the shirt across the back of an armchair, no... He wouldn't let Bryan know. Besides... It was far too much fun watching Bryan glare, stomp and pout as he tried to work out what amused him so much.

* * *

**Woffy: **I think this classifies as a fic... -sweatdrop- Or maybe a drabble... Anyway... Inspired by the song: "Hips Don't Lie" by Shakira... 

Reveiw please...


	2. Toe Nails : TK

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off of the show Beyblade or its characters… I am simply borrowing them to amuse myself…

_Warnings: _Yaoi (boy x boy love), OOCness...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Habits – Feet**

"Ian, let me have some tomato sauce!"

"Get lost! You've already used up half the bottle!"

Tala resisted the urge to sigh from his place opposite his two bickering friends, sharing a look of silent suffering with a fairly amused Spencer. Kai only continued to eat his pancakes quietly, his scarlet eyes directed down towards his plate. His eyes jerked up and into a glare when Bryan accidentally knocked Kai's hand into the honey on top of his breakfast.

Tala resisted the urge to rub at his temples as Kai insulted Bryan and the man threw a retort back in return; it was the usual breakfast in the Blitzkrieg Boys' house.

"You're turn to clean up isn't Ian?" Spencer said, a small amused smirk appearing on his face as Ian's cackles petered out into silence almost immediately.

He grinned cheekily, "Can't. Got school." Ian rushed from the room. "Don't throw out my science assignment! It's on the window sill!" Tala glanced up from his newspaper to stare at the window above the sink, his right eye twitching violently when he sighted a green and white and hairy _something _on the window's sill. His mouth gaped open to yell out to Ian and ask him exactly _what _it was, or what it _had _been. But Ian was out of the house before he could.

He turned his attention from the rotting food, back to the occupants of the table. Bryan and Kai seemed to have given up trying to out insult the other and had returned to their breakfast. Kai was silent again, while Bryan was fighting with the red sauce bottle, thrusting it towards his plate in an effort to gain at least a little bit of what he craved. He gave up a moment later as Spencer stood, carrying his and Ian's plate as Bryan lifted and offered his own to him. Spencer didn't hesitate in eating the left over roll and sausage on Bryan's plate before placing it on his own.

"We'll be getting the groceries now." Bryan said as he headed out, Spencer right behind him. Tala smiled slightly as he heard Spencer's quiet teasing and Bryan's indignant huff just before the door was slammed shut and proceeded to drain the last little bit of coffee from his blue and white polka dotted mug.

He heard Kai sigh and looked up to see him with a peaceful and almost content as he finished off the last little bit of his breakfast. Tala watched as Kai placed his own plate on the sink, swiftly bending down to peck Tala's lips as he past him on his way to the living room. For a moment, Tala couldn't help the small smile that made its way to his lips.

Tala was more than happy to stay seated in the sun, gazing out the window with his titled to one side as the sun's glare became suddenly brighter. He sighed contently at its warmth. Soon, Tala felt himself becoming restless. He was used to the frigid weather of Russia not the pleasant weather Japan received and he soon found himself having the need to hide away from the sun.

He retreated to the living room, looking around with surprise as he realised Kai wasn't in there like he first thought he'd be. Tala took a seat in his favourite armchair, reaching to his left to snag a book from off the mahogany shelf level with his eyes. He drew one ankle up to rest on his opposite knee, settling into the chair as he flicked open the book and began to read.

He'd started it a few months ago, but hadn't been able to make any head way with the seemingly constant noise and accidents happening within and around his new home. Kai seemed to keep him busy as well. He hardly took any notice as Kai practically crept into the room and settled himself onto the couch on the opposite side of the room.

They started out as small clipping sounds that Tala could barely hear. Tala flicked another page, not bothering to look up when he heard another, louder clip, then another and another.

_Clip. Clip. Clip._

Tala glanced up from his book, a bit peeved that his reading had been disturbed, looking around before his cerulean gaze rested upon Kai's hunched form.

At any other time Tala would have laughed and smirked at the look of pure determination on his boyfriend's now angular face as he carefully raised the scissors to another of his toes and slowly clipped off a corner of the nail there. Kai's red gaze, usually so cold and penertrating were scrunched slightly as his usual frown was replaced by slightly open lips with the small tip of his tongue poking out in Kai's usual face of concentration… When it came to his looks and presentation.

Tala flinched as another nail went flying off into some unknown direction, followed by another only moments later. The red head sighed, "What day is it?"

"Thursday." Kai's eyes lifted from his almost dainty toes to Tala, before he turned his attention to his feet again. "Why?"

Tala sighed and closed his book, before he slid it onto the shelf it had come from. Kai _always _did his feet on Thursday. "Nevermind."

Tala didn't feel like starting a fight today and decided to stay quiet. Kai would be finished in another hour anyway. For some reason Kai took extra care and pride in his feet and Tala couldn't whine or whinge about it when it put Kai in a good mood, one that usually left them both sated and satified before the others returned home from where ever they had disappeared too.

He rested his head on the palm of his hand, watching as Kai frowned and wiggled his toes, smiling slightly to himself as he moved onto his other foot. He had to admit Kai was … almost charming when he looked down with pride at his feet, before working on his finger nails – both broken and rough - for a minute and began putting the scissors a way. No matter how disgusting the habit was when he was made to clean the couch off before he sat on it.

Kai glanced up again, placing his scissors – or 'clippers' as he called them – on the table beside the couch, "You _are_ going to come over here aren't you?"

Tala didn't hesitate at all and was quick to sit beside Kai and pull him into his lap. Kai frowned as Tala smirked and kissed his lips. Really... Who would want to read a book when they had Kai waiting for them?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Woffy: **Thanks for the reviews for the previous chapter! This drabbly/oneshot thing was brought on by my brother and mother who are sitting beside me still doing their toenails…Oh and if you have an idea for one of these, don't be afraid to let me know!


	3. Bed : SI

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off of the show Beyblade or its characters… I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Habits - Bed**

Spencer sighed, one eye peeking open and focusing on the body spread over the majority of the bed he was laying in. He almost chuckled as the said body jerked, twitched and shifted awkwardly again, shorter limbs pulled back to the shorter man's chest, looking much like a newly opened packet of noodles. But he was soon unravelling himself again. The blonde could feel chilled feet sliding against his legs because of the movement, as a slightly too large a nose was nuzzled into his bared chest, small hands spread across his chest.

He sighed, blowing his long fringe away from his eyes as he peered into Ian's deseavingly serene face. It never ceased to amuse Spencer how his little lover could make him sleep on the tiniest slot of bed he could manage with so little effort. Many people had tried to make Spencer back down from any challenge, but up until his sleeping with Ian, no one had made him _not _fight back as easily as Ian did. If Bryan ever found out, the pasty man would have a good laugh. As if hearing his thought, Ian snuggled further into his chest, murmuring something against it; Spencer could feel his lips moving, though he couldn't make out the shorter man's words.

The blonde laid still for several minutes, hoping Ian's tossing had settled for the night, before lifting a numb arm to wrap around his lover. However, his wishes went unanswered as the teen tossed again, rolling over to the other side of the bed, taking the blankets with him as he allowed Spencer to (thankfully) shift over; he had been practically hanging off the bed.

Ian snorted, mumbled, before he quietened down again, one of his arms punching the air above his head, the blankets still wrapped around his thin form snuggly. Spencer couldn't think he'd ever had a bed mate - whether they were a lover or a teammate fortunate enough to have bunked with him - that was so utterly _violent _while they slept. He'd certainly had a fright the first night he'd spent with Ian.

They'd fallen asleep serenely enough, Ian's lightly clothed form pressed against Spencer's, both of them happy to rest after Tala's all day training regime. However, later that night, Spencer had been surprised to find himself rolling onto the floor, dazed, confused and seemingly ignored by his lover. Ian had slept on, rocking from side to side, tying the white sheets around his skinny legs as he slept. Spencer, after a few nights, not unlike that one, had learnt that Ian would settle down as the night went on, if left to his own devices.

During these times Spencer would ignore the pain resonating from his shin or his knee or stomach and would attempt to dodge each flailing limbs as Ian rolled over _again. _He would attempt to make sure Ian didn't choke or bruise him or himself as he continued writhing; he didn't think he could take Tala or Kai insinuating him being too rough with Ian while they were tied up in events only they were supposed to know about. In all ways Ian reminded Spencer of a dazed fish just being pulled onto a boat, a hook stuck in it's lip, frantically flapping around until he finally exhausted himself and fell still.

He made himself comfortable and unwrapped what he could of the swissrole Ian had wrapped himself up as, sighing as he settled down onto the bed. From what Spencer had heard, Ian was like a baby when he slept. Or so Tala had told him while he'd shared a room with him. He didn't know whether it would be smart to knock the man's red head through a wall or to simply ask if Tala had had a few too many drinks while out with Bryan; Ian's sleeping couldn't be compared to a baby's in the slightest. Baby's were like little angels when they were sleeping. Ian was no sleeping angel.

Spencer grunted quietly as he caught a knee before it connected with his hip. He was losing sleep because of Ian's violent tendencies, though he denied it vigorously if confronted by it. If anything, Spencer believed Ian was in denial.

Ian's habits should have been trained out of him while they were still at the Abbey. Spencer's brow furrowed at the thought. It seemed strange how he'd managed to learn how to remian still all night long while Ian tossed and turned like a madman tied down. Bryan and Tala barely moved in their sleep as well. Spencer smiled slightly as a memory struck him.

"I'm just catching up on all the kiddy-stuff I've missed out on during the time I was in the Abbey!" Ian had grinned and resumed playing the playstation Kai had perchased for him. Prior to that exclamation he'd been playing on the thing for a couple of hours.

Perhaps that was what Ian was doing now. Since he was relaxed and comfortable in his surroundings - And Boris wasn't around to act as Big Brother - his body allowed itself to do as it pleased. Perhaps Ian was simply catching up on all the tossing and turning and fidgeting he'd missed out on while in the Abbey. Spencer sighed. Ian mumbled beside him. Perhaps he'd grow out of this habit if that was the case.

As the thought ended, the air was rapidly forced from Spencer's lungs and he swore quietly beside himself. He pushed Ian's elbow away, rolling over so his back was towards the smaller man.

Yes, he hoped Ian would grow out of it. Because he didn't think he could live through however long their relationship lasted with Ian's nightly beatings.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Woffy: **Random inspiration, I love it! -_grins_- Anyway... I no longer have a computer, so I might not upload_ anything _for a month or so... Sorry! I'll be writing in all my school books though...

_-going through her mental checklist- _

1) Spencer/Bryan - Dancing

2) Tala/Kai - Nails

3) Spencer/Ian - Bed

What are some other words/subjects I can use? Any ideas?


	4. Hair Gel : TK

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off of the show Beyblade or its characters… I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement…

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Habits – Hair Gel**

Kai knew Tala's morning routine like his Dranzer's parts and how they fitted together; it had been the same for the last three years running. Kai could bet that any of the Demolition Boys knew where their captain was doing at any given time before noon.

Really, Tala _was_ that predictable and it pissed Kai off!

The red head would get up, with fifteen minutes of mumbling of how it was cold (or how much colder it was, when Kai actually decided to sleep with the heating on) or how it was a Saturday and that every other _normal_ teenager would still be asleep at five o'clock in the morning, before he actually made it to the door.

Rain or shine, blizzard or breeze, sick or not, Tala was always up, showered and eating breakfast by quarter to six. Then he would train, and train, and train until his team decided to join him – or as Ian so often stated in the whiny tone Kai had grown to loathe: to threaten them with extra training when they lazed around, watching their leader's inspiring display of skill and strength.

The Bladebreakers' captain wouldn't say anything, whether it be negative or a compliment, during any morning. But he would watch Tala with narrowed eyes as his lover stalked around the room grabbing what ever he needed for that morning. It was always the same: his undershirt, underpants, clothes, a brush and his tub of hair gel.

That tub was famous inside the Blitzkreig boys' home.

Ian had named that gel sacred. Bryan had named it Tala's lifeline: "What is our captain to do if even one hair is out of place?" He'd teased one morning, as he lied safely tucked against Spencer's side. Tala hadn't heard him, but Kai had, and it only poured more kerosene into the fire.

Tala's routine was _really _starting to piss Kai off, and that hair gel would be the first to feel his wrath.

Kai glared at the door one morning as Tala shut it behind him. Tomorrow, Tala was going to live life without his routine. Kai would sit on him if he had to, or he would order Spencer to tie him up or Bryan to paralyze him or Ian to – Actually, Kai wouldn't risk the house by bringing Ian into his plan.

That morning had been more bearable than most; if only because Kai had spent it in bed, concocting his war against Tala's routine.

The next morning saw Tala wake up at his usual time. However, he was unable to simply slide from the bed as he did every other morning; not with Kai attached to his torso. The bluenette, determined to make sure his lover realized how utterly stupid his mornings were especially when he continuously whinged about an aspect of it. Today, they were going to spend their time together, and Tala was not going to be allowed from the room.

"Kai, let go. I need to train." The red head, pawed at his hand arms uncomfortably, not used to the intimate contact Kai was blessing him with despite their long time relationship. Really, Tala was only ever comfortable when they were about to have sex; he knew where each touch lead and what to do, but an embrace like this could mean many things. How was Tala supposed to work out what it meant? He had nothing to base it on.

"You're fine, the tournament isn't for another eight months. You are going to take a break."

Tala's tone was harder, less rough from sleep the next time he spoke, "Kai, what are you doing? Let me have my shower."

Kai thought about this and buried his nose in Tala's chest, taking a deep whiff of the heady musk Tala had gained through training and curling himself under the thick blankets covering his and Kai's bed. He did stink…

The Hiawatari released him, burying his face into his pillow as he watched Tala stumble out of bed.

He was now four minutes late.

After listening to Tala's muttering as he gathered his things and having hidden his smug smirk in his pillow, Kai sat up to watch his lover stalk about their room. Kai's lips twitched, but he stubbornly kept them set in a frown.

Tala was starting to panic, though anyone who didn't know him wouldn't be able to tell. The red head's eyebrows twitched, shifted and he was frowning deeply. Cerulean eyes narrowed and turned on Kai.

"Kai," Tala's voice was soft, calm, "Where is my hair gel?"

"You haven't run out have you?" Kai asked as innocently as he could manage, the same smirk he'd been trying to keep off his face appearing full force. It only made Tala bristle and glare harder.

"Kai, I need it."

"You do not."

"Kai."

"Tala."

"What do you want for it?"

Kai's smirk turned smug and his eyes glowed mischievously as he stared Tala down, "Why don't you have a shower and come back to bed? Then maybe I'll tell you where I hid it."

Tala's hands crossed over his chest, "Kai," He began in a threatening tone.

"Tala, you've been training non-stop for the past month. Even _I_ don't push my teammates so hard-"

Tala smirked, "That's probably because of Tyson's consistent whining. Admit it Kai, you hate it and even _you _have your breaking point."

"That's beside the point," Kai glared, "You need a break and I want you to spend the morning in here with me."

Tala gave Kai a twice over dirty look, before he stomped off, mumbling his agreement in a grumpy tone.

**o0o**

That morning Kai had fun memorizing and playing with Tala's limp hair as it fell and caught itself on his cheeks. Kai was determined to make it a habit of seeing Tala with his hair like this; he was actually able to run his fingers through red strands without his fingers becoming stuck or sticky.

They ignored Bryan and Ian's knocks and worried questions, and flushed lightly with Spencer's smart ass comments.

Tala constantly cursed it, but Kai ignored him and kissed the top of his head. Hoping he would get the idea and ditch his hair gel.

Kai had no such luck, and the next day Tala was back with his hair stuck up. Unfortunately Kai wasn't able to find the tub from then onwards.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Woffy: **Neh, this wasn't very good, but I like its concept… It was brought on by the subject of hygeine and what hair gel does to your scalp... My mum believes Tala will be bald _very _soon if he keeps his habit up...

1) Spencer/Bryan – Dancing

2) Tala/Kai - Nails

3) Spencer/Ian – Bed

4) Tala/Kai – Hair Gel

What are some other words/subjects I can use? Any ideas?


	5. Origami : SB

**Disclaimer: **I don't own or make money off of the show Beyblade or its characters… I am simply borrowing them for my own amusement…

* * *

**Habits - Origami**

Bryan watched with an exasperated expression, like that of an older brother watching his younger one cause mischief and knowing that what ever you said would fall on deaf ears, no matter how loud or many times he said it. He was in his usual place when Spencer set off to complete one of his projects: across the table from him with his shin rested upon his upturned palm, his elbow digging almost uncomfortably into the table.

Turn. Flip. Fold.

"Wait - No, that's right."

Perhaps, if Bryan were to forget he was a big, tough, heartless Blitzkreig Boy, he'd consider Spencer's habit _cute_. With the way he talked to himself and read the instructions aloud, and how when he was completely and utterly caught up in concentrating on his work, how his tongue would stick out the tiniest bit. But then again, all these things were annoying. Yes, that would be his description: Annoying.

Slide. Think. Hum. Concentrate.

Bryan didn't understand how Spencer could have the patients to complete so many of these. Really, it was all so… Repetitive, far too repetitive for Bryan's taste. He liked a good fight, when there were no rules and too many outcomes to calculate. But alas, Tala was out, Ian was snoring and Kai, he wouldn't throw a stick at Kai, not with him in the mood he'd woken up in that morning.

Spencer was the only one left to fight with. Bryan knew that his older, taller boyfriend could beat him at _any _fight, whether it was a war with fists (though Bryan usually staggered away from those; Spencer hit hard) or a verbal assault on each other's intelligence. Spencer was usually victorious.

Flip. Fold. Fold. Examine.

How did Spencer manage the smaller folds, anyway? The man had large hands, with thick square fingers; it wouldn't be an easy task. Again Bryan wondered on the sanity of his lover, his eyes still watching with attentive ease as Spencer again, flipped and folded the used-to-be square bit of paper.

Turn. Examine. Read.

"Finished."

Bryan stared in surprise at the little paper crane now sitting in front of him, that was barely larger than the gambling dice he'd been given for Christmas. It stood proudly, with its red and white, patterned wings standing at forty-five degrees from the table.

Bryan didn't know what to say; the only thing that popped into his brain was his usual question: How did Spencer manage to make something so small?

"You've improved." He commented, picking up the bird almost comically carefully. To examine it further. "You still had to read the instructions, but you've improved." Bryan blessed Spencer with a smirk.

The blonde smirked back, "I'm attempting to make a thousand of them, I'll have plenty of time to practice."

Bryan raised a bushy brow, "Really? What's this in aid of?"

"Something to do."

Bryan smirked again, "Figures." He stood, making his way to the flip lid, garbage bin Ian had claimed he'd loved. 'It had a peddle and a flippy lid' he'd claimed.

The lilac haired man was surprised to find his wrist in the grip of his lover a mere millisecond before he dropped the little piece of origami into the bin, "What?" He asked rudely.

"You're not throwing that out. Didn't I just say I was going to make a thousand."

Bryan's eyes widened dramatically, "You're _not_ going to keep them all! Where are we going to put 'em?"

"I'll find a place." Spencer took the bird from Bryan, wrapping his arm around him as he took it between two fingers. Bryan was still glaring at him, despite having been pulled so that he was pressed against the blonde's side. To Bryan's annoyance Spencer chuckled, "Don't pout, you look like a little kid when you do."

"I'm not pouting!" Bryan, the rough, tough, heartless Blitzkrieg Boy did not pout!

"You are and don't attempt to change my mind, I'll find a place don't worry."

Bryan felt his anger melt away as his lips were pecked and he was released to complete his own devises. Until the victory smirk Spencer was showing off undid everything the blonde had just accomplished.

The lilac teen folded his arms stubbornly, and tried desperately hard not to pout.

* * *

**Woffy: **I'd like to thank _clever little leprechaun _for giving me this idea, really, it is a genius idea and I adore it muchly… 

And thank you for the reviews!

Oh and I'll let everyone know now: I _will not_ be making any Bryan/Kai or Spencer/Tala, I can't take it any more... -faints- My friend's obsessed...

* * *

1) Spencer/Bryan – Dancing 

2) Tala/Kai - Nails

3) Spencer/Ian – Bed

4) Tala/Kai – Hair Gel

5) Spencer/Bryan – Origami

What are some other words/subjects I can use? Any ideas?


End file.
